A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals
A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals is to be an all new upcoming Disney and Pixar film, where A Bug's Life had left off''. It is to be put in movie theaters on February 2021. Plot Summary Flik, Heimlich, Francis, Dim, Molt, Gypsy, Rosie, Manny, Dot, Henry, James Tuck and Roll must go on a mission quest to rescue Atta from an evil scientist named Dr. Salzar and his 2 henchman. Voice Cast Members *Dave Foley as Flik (voice) *Hayden Panettiere as Dot (voice) *Julia-Louis Dreyfus as Atta (voice) *David Hyde Pierce as Slim (voice) *Brad Garrett as Dim (voice) *John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea (voice) *Denis Leary as Francis (voice) *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie (voice) *Richard Kind as Molt (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Heimlich (voice, replacing his late brother Joe Ranft respectively) *Drew Barrymore as Gypsy (voice, replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) *John Cleese as Manny (voice, replacing the late Jonathan Harris respectively) *Alec Baldwin as Henry (A Bug's Life character), Flik's father (voice) *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora (voice) *Jim Cummings as Thorny (voice, replacing the late Alex Rocco respectively) *Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil (voice, replacing the late Roddy McDowell respectively) *Steven Kynman as Cornelius (voice, replacing David Ossman respectively) New Bug Character Voice Cast Members *Jennifer Lopez as Olivia, Francis's romantic interest (voice) *Matthew Lillard as James, Flik's long lost brother (voice) Human Villain Character Voice Cast Members *Chris Cooper as Dr. Salzar (voice) *Jim Parsons as Jack Dastardly (voice) *Jack Black as Danger Stanley (voice) Voice Cast Member Death Notices and Voice Actress Returning Over the past years and this year, 6 great voice cast members of the original 1998 movie, ''A Bug's Life had passed away recently. For example, Roddy McDowell, the 1st and original voice behind Mr. Soil, passed away from complications of lung cancer at the age of 70 back on Saturday, October 3, 1998 (in which Ringo Starr will be Mr. Soil's replacement voice), Madeline Kahn, the 1st and original voice behind Gypsy, passed away from complications of ovarian cancer at the age of 57 back on Friday, December 3, 1999 (in which Drew Barrymore will be Gypsy's replacement voice), Jonathan Harris, the 1st and original voice behind Manny, passed away from a cardiovascular disease at the age of 87 back on Sunday, November 3, 2002 (in which John Cleese will be Manny's replacement voice), the great and talented Joe Ranft, the 1st and original voice behind Heimlich passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005 (in which his brother Jerome Ranft will be Heimlich's replacement voice), Phyllis Diller, the voice behind the Ant Queen, passed away from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012 (in which Alec Baldwin will voice Flik's Dad, Henry) and Alex Rocco, the 1st and original voice behind Thorny, passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 79 on Saturday, July 18, 2015. (in which Jim Cummings will be Thorny's replacement voice). Because of Dot being 14 years old, Hayden Pannetiere is to return to voice her again in the upcoming sequel film. Transcripts *A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals teaser trailer transcript *A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals trailer transcript *A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals transcript Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References Monsters, Incorporated, Monsters University ''and Monsters Hotel'' *Sulley and Mike can be seen as finger puppets on the display shelf. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3, Inside Out 4 ''and Inside Out the Series'' *Joy, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Sadness appear as shadow paintings. Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 ''and Toy Story the Series'' * Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy and Rex appear as themselves on the display shelf. * A Pizza Planet truck pulls up outside Dr Salzar's lab. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosaur 3 ''and The Good Dinosaur 4'' * Arlo is seen on a picture on the wall of the lab. Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Cars 4 ''and ''Cars the Series *real-life versions of Lightning McQueen and Mater appear on the main road. *Dr Salzar's pencil holder is designed like the Piston Cup. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory ''and Finding Marlin'' *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gil, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Peach and Jacques appear as picture paintings. Category:Disney and Pixar Category:Pixar Category:Movies Category:2016 films Category:Disney Sequel Category:Pixar Sequel